The present disclosure relates to an editing apparatus, an editing method, a program, and a recording media.
Recently, the remarkable advances in the processing performance of computers, such as PCs (Personal Computers) for example allow the editing of images (moving images and still images) in a practical processing time without using specially dedicated apparatuses. In addition, this trend has constantly increased the number of users of image editing apparatuses for personal and household use. Image editing requires various tasks, such as the categorization of images (or materials), the determination of stories, the selection of images, and the selection of links of images, for example. Therefore, there exists needs for the automation of image editing tasks.
In this situation, technologies of automatically editing images have been developed. One of these technologies is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-153144 in which an event for example reflecting a flow of content indicated by a moving image is extracted from this moving image and digest images with scenes reflecting the flow of content linked are automatically generated, for example.